1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for portioning high radiation intensity waste and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a portioning method employed for avoiding exposure to the environment with high radiation intensity during a portioning process, wherein a container for temporary storage and employed has functions of sealing, filtering and pressure venting.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
High radiation intensity waste, generated in a nuclear industry, cannot be transferred to a container for storing the waste in a long term because the waste has some parts having not been developed with continuously stable forms yet. Accordingly, the waste is requested to be temporarily portioned and stored. In order to avoid air pollution and reduce damages to humans and the environment, the high radiation intensity waste is often stored under water. However, when the container does not have enough space or is planned to be decommissioned, the waste has to be disposed or processed. At this time, the high radiation intensity waste stored under water has to be shifted out and then disposed for stabilization. Thereby, the waste can be stored in a long term. An operator must be careful to move the high radiation intensity waste stored under water out of a surface of the water, and thereby can be prevented from excessive radiation doses. Besides, a container having functions of sealing, filtering and pressure venting is necessary to be provided for temporary storage so as to avoid air accumulation releasing due to chemical changes created by the high radiation intensity waste and avoid air pollution.
With regards to portioning and temporarily storing the high radiation intensity waste, it is a popular way that a protection or separation of operators from radiation is first done, and then the operators can operate associated facilities to load the high radiation intensity waste in a shielding container for temporary storage. However, the operating environment is not effectively isolated from the high radiation intensity waste, and pollution or leakage of radioactive materials cannot be adaptively limited in a relatively small space such that the operators and the associated facilities are exposed to a dangerous environment. Besides, the high radiation intensity waste after being formed is analyzed for its radioactive nuclides and chemical properties. Some radioactive materials with specific forms are necessary to be stored for stabilization in a bucket container for a long term. In this temporary storage, air accumulation is possibly created due to radiation cleavage in the container. This would lead the container to be deformed or damaged, or would cause explosion. Accordingly, the shielding container for temporary storage should be considered to have functions of shielding, filtering and pressure venting and to be easy to be reprocessed.
Accordingly, here is an important issue of how to effectively and safely portion and temporarily store the high radiation intensity waste before stabilized, with considering suppression of radiation doses to the operators, radiation safety, the container and withdrawal of the waste to be processed.
In view of the above shortcomings of the traditional method for disposing the high radiation intensity waste and apparatus thereof, the present invention is provided to improve these shortcomings.